oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:F2P Trial Expansion
F2P Trial Expansion There are no shortage of updates this week with the release of changes to the F2P trial, boss kill counter, imbues for Treasonous & Tyrannical rings, master wand changes, Iban staff changes... The list goes on and on so let's get stuck in. F2P Trial Expansion The Old School F2P trial has been a great success in growing the community. In fact it has been that much of a success that we have opened it up so more accounts can access it. Accounts which have not had membership for 90 days and have not taken part in the Old School F2P trial will be able to access the F2P servers for two weeks until the 28th August. There is no better time to get hold of your friends and clan mates and get them back in to Old School! To read more about the Free to Play trial or to discuss it with us, go here. Boss kill counter Many players spend time slaying monsters of the larger variety. Be it Graardor or Kree'arra, they step up to the challenge of taking on boss after boss. Players kills of the following bosses will now be tracked: *All GWD Bosses *All Wildy Bosses *All Dag Kings *Giant Mole *Chaos Elemental *KBD *Kalphite Queen *Barrows Chests Your total kills are now displayed in a game message after each kill and to avoid spam this message is hidden by the game filter and you can access your boss kill log from a ring of wealth. With today's update every player's tracker will start at 0 and will count up every kill achieved from now on. No more arguing between your friends about who is the most talented PvMer, now you'll all have the numbers to back it up. Head over to your favourite boss and get going with cranking that number up! Imbued Treasonous and Tyrannical rings The Treasonous and Tyrannical rings are getting a bit of love this week with a new option available in Nightmare Zone to imbue them. It will cost 650,000 points to imbue each ring with the Treasonous ring (i) giving +8 stab attack and stab defence and the Tyrannical ring giving +8 crush attack and crush defence. Master wand & Ancient Magicks The master wand has now been given a useful upgrade that allows players to autocast spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook. If you've ever wanted the extra magic bonus but just couldn't deal with the extra clicks, now is your chance. Grab yourself a master wand and have some fun. Iban staff upgrade The Dark Mage found in West Ardougne can now offer players a magical-wizardy upgrade to their Iban staff that will allow it to hold 2,500 charges. Each Iban Blast spell takes 1 charge against monsters, or 2 charges against players. However the Dark Mage is no fool and will demand 200k to complete the upgrade. If you've ever wanted to get more out of your Iban staff now is your chance, hop on over to the Dark Mage in West Ardougne. Clan Wars Misclicking Clan Wars team members will no longer be an issue in Old School after a small tweak to how the attack options inside Clan Wars work. Members of your team no longer have Attack as their left-click option, as if you were all wearing the same team cape. A Clan Wars minigame channel has also been added to the minigame channel list, so if you're a regular at Clan Wars make sure to hop in there to find some like-minded players. In other news... *The Cave horror cave entrance now has a right click option to permanently disable the warning. *Vestment robe tops and legs now offer the same prayer bonuses as monk robes. *Castlewars supply tables now have a right click take-5 option. *Farmer payments are now listed in the farming skill guide. *All magic spells are now listed in the magic skill guide. *The Pheonix & Black Arm gang grouping chat channels have been replaced by a single chat called Shield of Arrav. *Further tweaks to the game filter. *Grace now wears the updated graceful outfit. *Fixed a transparency issue with a Varrock palace wall. *The Prospector hat chathead now animates correctly. *Fixed some clue scroll dialogue that referenced the wrong NPC. *Fixed an issue in the engine that allowed safespotting of some large monsters. *Repaired the floor in the basement of Varrock west bank. *Fixed a typo on the treasonous ring. Discuss this update on our forums. Don't miss our Q&A livestream from 5pm on Twitch where we'll be previewing the Corporeal beast! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAlfred, @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team